Public safety agencies, for example, fire departments, police departments, and other entities respond to and manage emergencies, fires, vehicle accidents, crime scenes, protests, and other incidents. Knowing the location where an incident is occurring improves decision making. It also improves the identification and deployment of resources, including informing resources located proximate to the incident that the incident is occurring.
When police or other law enforcement personnel arrive on the scene of a crime or criminal investigation, the central location of criminal activity and the location of criminal suspects or other persons of interest are not always apparent. The difficulty of determining which resources to use at an incident may increase when such location information is unavailable. Similar difficulties may arise for other first responders or safety personnel facing similar information deficits when they arrive on the scene of other incidents.
Accordingly, there is a need for incident scene focus area determination.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.